Out of the Mines
by an unexpected party
Summary: How Celaena is rescued from the mines by Dorian and Chaol, from Chaol's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**My take on how Chaol reacted to Celaena. I do not own any of the characters or the major story line, all the credit goes to the lovely Sarah J. Maas. Some of the lines come directly out of Throne of Glass**

* * *

Chaol hated traveling. It wasn't so much the act of traveling itself, more the fact that there was so many more opportunities for their group to be attacked. Plus it didn't help that he was not looking forward to the destination, nor was he fond of who they were going to see. But they had been traveling for over two weeks, and they had reached the end of their journey. Chaol glanced over at the Crowned Prince. Dorian was looking up at the giant wall of Endovier with a look of dislike on his face. Chaol couldn't blame him; the wall was huge and dead looking, seeming to glance down at the men before it with boredom, as if it had more pressing things to look at on the other side. Chaol had sent a small party ahead of them to inform the overseers of their arrival, and when the doors opened for the prince and his guards, Chaol knew that the party had reached Endovier safely.

Dorian was silent as they passed through the door, but he had been silent for most of the trip. Chaol didn't say anything either as they passed into the mouth of the wall. It was late in the afternoon, and as the party reached the other side of the wall, Chaol could hear the sounds of misery and the crack of a whip, the days work having started a long time ago. Death was everywhere, and the few slaves who were out in the giant yard looked broken and battered, with eyes that were glassed over. Chaol suppressed a shiver. He had no way of knowing if Celaena Sardothien was as broken as the others were.

Celaena. Probably the most notorious assassin in the world. Chaol knew almost nothing about her, only that she had been captured a year ago and had killed more men than Chaol cared to think about.

"Gods, what a shit hole."

Chaol looked over at Dorian, who had a look of disgust on his face. "This… this hell...oh, Gods."

Chaol had to agree. He had imagined Endovier many times on their journey here, but he had never imagined it this grotesque. But however gresume he found the mines, Chaol was here on a mission, and he wouldn't let stray thoughts interrupt their goal.

"What did you expect, a palace?"

Chaol looked over at Duke Perrington. Chaol did not particularly like the Duke, and thoroughly wished the Duke had not come on this journey.

Their small group was intercepted by four men armed with swords, daggers, and lethal looking crossbows. They surveyed the group, and when their eyes landed on Dorian, all four of them bent into low bows. They exited their bows, and the largest, the leader, got right to business. "Work has been going on for several hours now, and the assassin is in one of the farthest mines. We can get her now, or you can wait till work ends and get cleaned up while you wait."

Dorian smiled. "Lets go with the second option. I could use some rest." The overseer bowed. "Your highness."

Their party dismounted, and Dorian, Duke Perrington, and most of their guard were led to a small house. Chaol stayed behind, wanting to find out as much about the assassin as he could before he met her. Chaol walked toward the large overseer. "Chaol Westfall, Captain of the Royal Guard."

"Benjin Lark, Head Overseer at this death pit." Chaol gave a short laugh as they shook hands. "So… here to rescue the young assassin, are you?" the overseer remarked upon dropping their hands. "Yes. The prince believes that she is needed at the palace." Benjin snorted. "Good luck getting her to do anything." Chaol looked quizzically at the overseer. "Why? Is she broken?" Lark laughed. "Oh, no. Not like most of the slaves, anyway. She's... had her spots, though." Benjin turned to the captain, suddenly very serious. "Don't ever underestimate her. She is the most brutal killing machine I have ever seen, and I live in Endovier. She'll skin you alive if she can, so keep away from her. If I didn't know better, I would say that she's Death, come to judge us all." Chaol knew that Sardothien was an assassin, one of the most feared, but he had thought, hoped, that she would have at least been dampened in the endless mines. "have you seen her in action?" Benjin laughed cruelly. "Oh yes. About… three months after she landed here, she exploded. Killed her overseer and 23 guards. It was total blood shed." Chaol stared at the man in shock. "She… she tried to escape?" he managed to get out.

"If you want to call it one. She never tried to make a break for the doors. Best attempt we've ever seen, though. Usually, escapes only make it three feet. She made it over three hundred. She killed some of my best men, with nothing but two swords. She got a finger tips away from touching the wall. She cut everyone down in her path. I'm surprised she ever got caught and sent here."

23 men? Chaol didn't say anything. He had come to rescue one of the worst criminals in Adarlan, offer her her freedom… he hadn't come to negotiate with a cold-blooded, heartless killer. Although, he didn't know what else he should have expected. At that moment, Chaol wanted nothing more than to grab Dorian and his guards and get the hell out of Endovier. But he couldn't. Dorian needed a champion, and the Prince was determined to have Celaena.

Chaol gave a short nodded to the overseer, made some excuse about needing to see to the prince, and made his way towards the house was small and dark with narrow hallways and small rooms. Chaol walked through it, going up and down its many flights of stairs and was soon familiar with all the exits and routes through it. The walls were thin and easy to hear through. Chaol hoped that would discourage the assassin from trying to escape. After a good half hour of walking through the house, Chaol went to the rooms that had been set aside for the Prince and his guards. Not that they would be staying here, Chaol reminded himself.

Chaol entered the spacious room to find Dorian wiping his face down with a wet towel. "There you are! I was beginning to think that you had fled from the camp." Chaol snorted at Dorian's greeting. "Yes, and leave you here to rot. No, I was simply taking witht the head overseer." Dorian looked up. "Find out anything interesting?" Chaol lend against the wall next to the door. "The overseer says that sane, although I want to test that before we take her out of here." Chaol wondered if he should tell Dorian about Sardothien's trip to the wall. He decided against it.

"Has she caused anymore trouble since coming here?" Dorian inquired. "Well, she hasn't stopped her killing, if that's what you mean." Dorian nodded. "I guess I didn't expect her to go quietly. I guess I just hoped that she… I don't know… had some kind of soul or conscious?" Chaol watched his friend struggle with words. "I know what you mean." Chaol said, simply.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock sounded from the door. Chaol instantly straightened and beckoned the guards on either side of the door to open it. A small group of guards stood outside. They all bowed upon seeing Dorian. "Rise, and tell us your news", the prince demanded. One of the guards in the front of the group stepped forward. "Work for the day is about to conclude. If you wish, you may come escort the assassin here." Dorian nodded. "My Captian of the Gaurd, Chaol, will go with you. As soon as you have her in your possession, wash her up and then bring her to me." Chaol bowed. "Of course, your highness."

Chaol turned away from his friend. In truth, Chaol did not want to go meet the assassin. He wanted nothing more than to leave. If he went with the guards, there would be no turning back. While he wanted Celaena to be insane, Chaol had a feeling that she wasn't. She had survived a year in Endovier, a place he couldn't stand (and he had only been present in for a couple hours). But of course, Chaol couldn't leave. Dorian wouldn't, not without Celaena. So with a reluctant mind, Chaol followed the small guard out of the house and toward the mines.


	3. Chapter 3

If Chaol hated the look of the few slaves that had been in the yard earlier, it was nothing compared to the endless streams of them coming out of the mines now. They all looked so broken, dead inside. Chaol suppressed a shudder. _Please, _he found himself thinking, _please let Celaena be this broken_. He instantly felt horrible. Chaol would never wish such horrid and afful things on anyone, even if they were assassins.

The guards led Chaol to one of the farthest mines from the yard. Slaves were still streaming out like little ants being marched to their death. Chaol pulled up his hood. Any advantage he could get over the assassin that he could, he would take.

The large overseer that stood guard over the entrance to the mine walked up to their small group, looking Chaol up and down. Chaol gave a small bow. "Chaol Westfall, Captain of the Royal Guard." The overseer gave a knowing nod. "She should be coming up."

And there she was. His first impression of her was how young she looked. His second was how whole she looked. She didn't look broken at all. The assassin looked him up and down, giving a small frown.

She was so dirty. Her skin was coated in a layer of grit and salt, and the _smell!_ Chaol had never smelled something so vial. The six guards that had been looking after her in the mines handed her off to the group Chaol was apart of. And although his nose protested, Chaol put a firm hand on her arm, grabbing her a little too hard.

Celaena didn't say anything to him, but Chaol could feel her eyes on him as they walked out of the mines and into the yard. Even though the sun was setting, the assassin still blinked in the light. Chaol couldn't imagine not being out in the sun for a year. _No sympathy_, Chaol thought, gripping Celaena's arm a little harder. _She _earned _her spot in the mines. _

The assassin turned to him. "You're a long way from Rifthold, Captain." Chaol held back his surprise. He knew he shouldn't be; she had probably heard him introduce himself to her overseer. She cleared her throat. "Did you come with the army I heard thumping around earlier?"

Chaol had no idea what she was talking about, but he didn't want her to know that.

"What do you care for the armies of Adarlan?"

"Nothing" she said, shrugging. Chaol growled. He didn't take too kindly to anyone insulting his kingdom.

Celaena continued to look at Chaol. He didn't particularly like it. She stared at him like a wolf would a lamb. Chaol instantly understood how she had become such an accomplished assassin. But while she looked at him like a predator, she still had some air of humanity in her. She wasn't the heartless monster Chaol thought he would find.

She was still staring at him.

_Keep it together, keep it together._

He couldn't stand it. "Don't you look at me like that."

Chaol dragged Celaena into the small house. He didn't want the assassin to be able to get out of the house to easily, so he instantly turned down one of the hallways. He lead her all over the house, going down hallways just to turn around and go back down them, going up and down the same flight of stairs several different times.

"Where are we going again?" the assassin inquired a little too sweetly. Chaol said nothing, not wanting to give her any information. Celaena gave a small huff at not having her answer questioned, but Chaol didn't particularly care.

After walking around the house for a few more minutes, Chaol decided that it was safe to let her see Dorian. Chaol had been told to have Celaena cleaned up, but he had already spent a lot of time getting her and dragging her around the house that he decided that it could probably wait. And, not to mention, Chaol didn't really want to do anything for the assassin.

Their party walked up to the double doors that lead to Dorian. Chaol gave a small nod to the guards that stood on either side of the doors. The guards stomped their spears in greeting, also informing anyone inside of their presence. The doors opened, and Chaol moved to enter the room.

Celaena wouldn't move.

Chaol hadn't realized how much the assassin had allowed herself to be lead here until she wouldn't move. Chaol held in his irritation.

"You'd rather stay in the mines?" trying to sound more amused than annoyed.

"Perhaps if I were told what this was all about, I wouldn't feel so inclined to resist."

"You'll find out soon enough." Chaol did not want to give her any information on what was laying ahead. Maybe his holding back knowledge would make her sweat.

She still wasn't moving. "In here," Chaol said a little unkindly. Celaena took a deep breathe and walked in to meet the prince. And Chaol was struck by how strong she must be, to come out of the mines with her wits still around her.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Let me know what you think... I can't get better if I don't get feedback, and I always love to hear from you.**


End file.
